ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Best Anodite Wins
Plot When Neddy and Emma see that they are both anodites, and they see they are both using their mana to save the day, they use competition. Which turns out bad at the end. Most of the time, the thugs escape and we get angry at them. Their rivally challenge and goes on forever until they both faint. But today was diffrent. It was the battle of anodite history. A legendary purple anodite versus a normal heroic anodite. "So Ned, I heard you wanted to end this little competition of ours, is that true?" Emma asked. "Afcorss it is, I want to fight til the end." Ned answered. "Well Ned, prepare to lose!" "Alright, we'll see who loses after this game is over!" "Ugh, hey guys, wanna get burritos?" Will asked. "I'm down with it." Andreas replied. "Me too. Hey guys, tell me how it ends." I stated, so the 3 of us left. "Now, lets get this over with!" Emma replied. "Yus, we shall. But you must be thinking about you being the losing opponent!" Ned stated. "Enough smack talk, lets start smack fight!" "Oh, it's on!" Neddy stared at Emma with distreeving eyes, Emma did the same. Then they ran at eachother and started to fight! Meanwhile to the Jonathan, Will, and Andreas part... "So now what?" I asked. "I don't want to walk all the way there..." Will stated. "No worries guys." Andreas grabbed keys out of his pocket. "I saw Ned's keys, stole it, then made an exact copy. Now lets drive this baby." "Uhhh, do you even know how to drive." Will asked. "Either you shut-up or we kick you out of the car." Andreas replied. "Okay, then I'll be kicked-" "...and you won't go to Taco bell." "I'll shut up." So Andreas opened the car and we jumped inside the vehicle. Back at the anodite fight... "So Emma, you ready to rumble?" Ned asked. "Only if you're ready to rock!" Emma replied. "Then are you ready for.... THIS!" Ned struck a mana bolt but Emma formed a purple shield. "Nice try young padawan. You'll have to do better than THIS!" Emma struck a beam out but Ned jumped to the right dodging the blast saving his life. "Ugh, you're good, but not good enough!" Ned through 3 mana shots at Emma, 2 missed but one made the kill knocking her down. "You think you won? In your dreams as I'll show you what I have!" Emma shot about 20 shots at Ned hitting everyone at him, he got knocked onto the ground. "Okay, smart. really smart. But have not won yet! As I shall get up!" Ned then tried to get up. "Actually, you won't." Emma threw a mana shot at Ned getting him back onto the ground. "WHY?! Can't you ever give me a break?" "Nope." Back at the car jack plot... "Hey, lets go in the drive-in, you did happen you run over an old lady!" I claimed angrily. "She was in my way, driving was easier than expected." Andreas replied. "What about those 3 stop signs? And runny into a house where 8 children live?!" I answered. Flashback... "I totally got this driving thing down!" Andreas stated driving. "You should really keep your eyes on the roads. If you get pulled over and you don't have a drivers license, then you're dead." I stated. "JUST HURRY UP TO TACO BELL!!!" Will yelled. "Guys, calm down, I got my license here, I stole Ned's, made a copy but twisted it like changing the name, address, and photo." Andreas claimed. "Crud monkies. Well look out for THE ROADS!!!!!" I yelled as Andreas didn't look where going and crashed into a house. "So kids, how were things at school today!" A man in a house asked one of his 8 children. "It was great today, I got an F+ on a test today!" Answered one of the children. "Uh oh, I got a huge boom-boom." Answered another one. "You could use the bathroom." Replied the father. "Thank you daddy." So the ittle girl jumped into the bathroom so the rest were eating. "So Hoodeeyoodee, how were things today for you?" Asked the father. KABOOOOOMMMM!!!!!!! A huge crash came from the bathroom. "Oh geesh, that girl wasn't kidding when she said huge!" The father replied, he then went into the bathroom where there was a little girl on the toilet and a car with 3 teenage boys in it. "Uhhhh. Hello sir. Our car just loved your house so...." Andreas couldn't think of anything else. "OUR CAR LOVES YOUR HOUSE SO OUR CAR WANTED TO SEE THE INSIDE OF THE CAR'S TRUE LOVE!!!" Will replied. Everyone stared at him awkwardly. "Does this mean they're getting married?" Asked one of the 3 children. Back to the present... "It wasn't the pleasent place to be.... well anyway, lets go in through the drive-in." Andreas then drove the car to the drive-in. "Hello, we want tacos!" Will yelled from the back seat. Noone replied. "Hello? We want tacos. Can we have some?" I asked. Noone replied again. "Dude, is anyone there?" Andreas asked. There was no reply except a snoring sound. "Are there pigs in there? Must be for the pork." Will stated. "Great, someone's sleeping. Grab me the airhorn." Andreas claimed. "Okay." I then handed Andreas an airhorn. "3, 2, 1, BLOW!" Andreas then pressed the button releasing a loud screech into the megaphone. "AHHH!!!" Screamed a man in there. "Ugh great, I was asleep again, geesh." Answered a voice from the megaphone. "We can finally order. YAY!" Will claimed. "Hey guys, lets pull a prank on this dude." Andreas thought. "No." I answered. "Yes we are. Now just do it." Andreas threatened me. "Ugh, when did you turn into my wife? Just leave me out of it. As long as I get a taco." I replied. "Me too." Will seconded. "Hey sir, we'll have 2 hamburgers, 3 fries, 1 50-piece McNuggets, and 3 soft white-out mountain dew." Andreas ordered to the megaphone. "Uhh sir, we do not take possescians of those items, maybe you could try tacos, since we sell tacos, duh." The man replied. "Alright, I'll take 1,000 tacos." Andreas replied. "Alright, that'll be $3,000 now. Please drive through as your tacos are almost done." The man replied. "Are you kidding?" Andreas asked. "No sir, we already have 943 tacos done." "Crud, lets get out of here!" Andreas then drove away. "Ugh, not again.... just call the police again..." The man got a phone and called 911. The car was driving extremely fast having 5 police cars behind them. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!" I yelled. "Well, one's for the old lady, another for the house, the 3rd for the red lights, the 4th for bumping into another car, and the last for the prank at Taco Bell." Andreas answered. "We're so dead." I replied. "And worst of all, we have no tacos." Will claimed sadly. Back at the fight... "What's that?" Emma asked. "What's what?" Ned asked. "What?" "You said what, I asked what what was." "What?" "What what?" "What for that what for my what?" "Okay, what?" "I got no idea Ned." "Wait, what were we doing?" "I don't know." "Wait, where are the other 3?" "Lets just focus on the fight." "We were having a fight?" "I think. I'm not sure what kind. Can you remember Ned?" "Hmmmm.... OH YEAH! It was to see the best anodite." "Oh, so we were looking for the best anodite? Who is that?" "I don't really know. But I'm not sure, but I think we were fighting to see who's better." "Oh, so Ned, that explains a lot. Like what happened to the damaged ground.... and living plants which we killed." "Oh... well.... are we going to fight or what?" "Ok, lets fight!" "Alright." Emma then threw 3 man shots hitting Ned. "Good one. Here we go!" Ned fired back but backfired when Emma threw more before Neds' hit Emma backing back hitting Ned which 2x the power. They were then doing war, throwing beams at eachother, it looked like noone was winning. As hours went on, noone gave-up, just a long.... very long, extremely very long fight. Lets go look at the police chase. At the car jack plot... "DRIVE FASTER!" I yelled. "You're the smart one, what plans do you have?" Andreas asked. "I want my tacos!" Will yelled. "Will, enough. And for Andreas, what could anyone do if we're being chased by the police?" "I got no idea dude. We just have to drive faster!" Andreas replied. "Hello! This is the police! You're surrounded! You have 5 years of jail from each of us which means 25 years in the boot!" One policeman stated. "CRUD! 25 YEARS! WHAT DO WE DO?!?!" Andreas yelled. "AND WITH NO TACOS!!!" Will yelled. "Okay guys, ummmmm.... lets see. Go to your right!" I ordered. "But there's a dead end! It's just a cliff with an ocean!" Andreas stated. "THEN GO THERE! I'd rather go there then in the boot! Do you guys want to go in the boot for 25 years?! Will, there are no tacos there, and we'll be there for 25 years. And Andreas, 25 years, no Emma." I claimed. "LETS GO IN THE OCEAN!" Will & Andreas both stated. Andreas then turned right into the woods, where there was a sight of the ocean, with a sunset there also. "You guys ready?" I asked. "Always." Andreas stated. "There are no tacos there, so duh! I'm ready!" Will claimed. "Then here we go!" I claimed. "What on Earth are they doing?" Asked a policeman in his car chasing them. "They're going into the ocean!" Answered another. "WHAT?!" Stated a third. "They'll get killed!" Claimed a 4th. So the car just went through the woods then rode into the sky, falling to death from that cliff, getting killed into the ocean! "Uh oh, guess it's time for Big Chill!" I dialed the Ultimatrix. "Big, Chill!" I then froze a part of the ocean, the part where the car was landing. "But it still has lots of impact! We're going to crush it!" Will claimed. "Then it's time for..." I pressed the omnitrix. "Jetray!" I beamed the car slowing it down as it slowly landed onto the ice surface. We then landed safly. I transformed back to Big Chill to create an ice path on where to drive next, we landed safly onto the shore. We survived. We then decided to let it go on neutral and push it to Taco Bell, we got our tacos and headed back to the arena where we saw that hours have been by... and the fight was still going on. "So.... who's winning?" Will asked. "Ugh. i'm not sure. I guess I am." Ned claimed. "No, I am!" Emma replied. Both fainted as usually. "So it's a tie..... again." I claimed. At the hotel... Ned and Emma awoke. "Hey peeps, how're things going?" I asked. "Not much." Emma stated. "Hey, lets watch television." Andreas stated. It was the news, we were watching how there was a car and police cars chasing it. "Wait, isn't that my car?" Asked Ned. "I don't think so Neddy." I stated. "Wait, that does look like his car." Emma claimed. "Uh oh. We're caught." Andreas whispered to us. "What do you guys think we should do now?" I whispered back. "I think..... TACOS!!!" Will yelled. THE END! Category:Episodes Category:Jonathan Ultimatrix Unleashed